Speech in Westminster Hall
by Be my candy
Summary: El presidente de USA debe dar un discurso en Inglaterra. Todo estaría bien si no obligara a Alfred a ir. Porque estar allí significa ver a Arthur. Y ver a Arthur significa…   UKUS  Obama incluido


El presidente de USA debe dar un discurso en Inglaterra. Todo estaría bien si no obligara a Alfred a ir. Porque estar allí significa ver a Arthur. Y ver a Arthur significa…UKUS. Obama incluido.

Parejas: Arthur/Alfred UKUS

Advertencias: Uso de personajes reales? Hah

Esto solo es un fic. No tengo derechos sobre nadie. Ni sobre el presidente de USA u otros personajes aquí nombrados. Este escrito no pretende apoyar políticamente a nadie y asi.

* * *

><p>Alfred está feliz. Que va, feliz se queda corto. Su jefe va a dar un discurso el día de hoy y nada menos que en casa de Arthur. "Eso le enseñará lo que es dar un discurso a esos aburridos ingleses" piensa matando el último zombie de su juego.<p>

―Alfred –Su jefe le llama desde la habitación donde termina de preparar el discurso ―¿Puedes venir un momento?

Pausa el juego y se levanta –¡Hey jefe! ¿Necesita algo? ― pregunta sacando una hamburguesa de su bolsillo trasero y viéndola de cerca. Directamente de McDonald's, doble carne y doble queso. De las mejores. Se mete la mitad a la boca ante la mirada del presidente, que sólo rueda los ojos y señala el papel con la pluma― ¿Se te ocurre algo más que deba poner o así?

Si algo le gusta a Alfred de su actual jefe es que no solo le hacen los discursos, sino también los hace él mismo y siempre le pide opinión sobre a él. Pues claro, si el héroe es el que debe decir la última palabra. Coge el papel y lo examina.

―Eh, eh podrías empezar diciendo un chiste sobre la Reina― exclama, aunque realmente se oye como –Mph Pofdrias hafer un fhiste óbre a geina― por la cantidad de comida que tiene en la boca. También le gusta de este presidente (y de su gente en general) que son los únicos en el planeta que le entienden cuando come hamburguesas. No como los extranjeros y Arthur que le miran sin entender nada.

―No creo que sea buena idea. Pero podría mencionar algo de los que han dado discursos en ese lugar, la Cámara de Westminster. Dicen que los últimos que hablaron allí fueron el Papa, la Reina y Nelson Mandela –los dos se miran a la cara y se ríen, Obama anotando en el papel eso. Pues nada, ya no hay tiempo para nada más

Alfred no ha visto el resto del discurso pero imagina que será uno bueno. Se acaba la segunda mitad de la hamburguesa limpiándose con el pantalón.

– ¡Bien! me sigo a matar a esos zombies―se levanta pero lo detiene la voz del presidente antes de que salga –Gracias Al, pero he, ¿no deberías cambiarte ya?

― ¿Cambiarme? Es muy temprano para usar pijama –contesta volteando

―No, me refiero a un traje. Ya sabes cómo son los ingleses, hay que dar buena impresión.

―Whoa whoa, ¿Dices que estaré allí en el discurso?

― ¡Claro! _Debes _de estar.

―Pero, pero ¡eh señor! ¡Seguro que allí también estará Arthur! –Hace un puchero –Y sabe cómo siempre anda molestando –se cruza de brazos viéndolo ― ¿Puedo no ir?

Barack Obama se le acerca y le pone la mano en el hombro –Debes de estar Jones –dice serio. Cuando le llama por su apellido también es cuando se pone serio, pero después sonríe – ¡Vamos! ¿O estás diciéndome que el héroe tiene miedo?

― ¡Nunca! ¡Hahahaha, pues claro que iré! ¡Hay que enseñarle a Arthur cómo se hacen buenos discursos!

― ― ―

Alfred está enfadado. Nunca le ha gustado usar traje. Prefiere la mezclilla y su chaqueta. Todavía un buen sombrero texano. Los zapatos no le gustan y se mueve la corbata. Esa corbata no es su favorita (la del estampado de su bandera sí que lo es).

Están a punto de llegar y extraña sus hamburguesas. O una buena malteada. Su jefe le sonríe dentro de la limo. Trata de devolverle la sonrisa con seguridad pero le falla un poco.

―Venga, no va a ser mucho –le anima –Y sé que en el fondo, tú y Arthur se quieren bien.

Se pone un poco rojo. A veces sospecha que todo el mundo sabe que, en más de una ocasión, él y Arthur se han llevado "más que bien". A veces.

―Llegamos― anuncia Obama, y le toca a él poner la sonrisa que siempre lo caracteriza, bajando del carro y posando para las cámaras ― ¡Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos! ¡Espero que nos llevemos muy bien y no admitiré opiniones contrarias! ¡Hahahaha!

―Ah, típico de ti, siempre sin importarte los demás –se oye una voz a sus espaldas. Ese acento británico…

― ¡Oi, Inglaterra! ¡Veo que sigues igual que siempre con ese acento tan molesto!

Entre los dos saltan chispas de enojo, hasta que sus respectivos jefes les dan un codazo.

―Arthur –dice David Cameron, el primer ministro, viendo al país como advertencia

―Alfred― dice el presidente jalando un poco a Alfred

―Oh primer ministro –dice Obama sonriéndole a Cameron –Gusto en verle de nuevo

―Igualmente –se estrechan las manos y posan para la cámara, ¿Continuamos?―pregunta señalando el interior del recinto.

―Claro, claro –le lanza una última mirada de "compórtate", antes de avanzar.

―Entonces… ¿vamos?―pregunta Arthur, bajando la mirada. En lenguaje común, casi una disculpa. Alfred sonríe. Nunca se ha podido enojar en serio con Inglaterra.

― ― ―

― ¡No puedo creerlo!― exclamaba Alfred una hora después, paseándose por la habitación –No puedo creer que hayas dicho cosas…¡tan vergonzosas! –acusó al presidente con el dedo, quitándose la corbata y el saco y dejándolos en el suelo

― ¿No te ha gustado? –pregunto Obama sonriendo, mientras se sentaba y disfrutaba una copa de vino.

―No es eso, es decir ha estado bien lo que has dicho de la libertad, la democracia y el sistema de libre empresa – repuso mientras se ponía nuevamente su chaqueta de cuero de siempre―Lo que no me creo es cómo nos has puesto a mí y a Arthur. ¿Qué fue todo eso de "nuestro vínculo" y "estrecha amistad" y tanto alabar a Kirkland? Casi nos casas a los dos y de paso le pones un pedestal –se sentó sonrojado en el piso.

Cuando el presidente abrió la boca divertido para replicar tocaron a la puerta. –Adelante –dijo el presidente levantándose.

―Disculpe señor presidente―se disculpó el guardia –El señor Arthur Kirkland está aquí para ver al señor Jones –dijo viendo al aludido

―Dile que pase― contesto Obama antes de que Arthur dijera algo –Conque vino a verte ¿eh?

― ¿Cómo le dijiste que pasará? ¿Cómo voy a verlo a la cara después de todas las cosas vergonzosas que dijiste?―casi gritaba. Y su jefe sólo sonreía ¡Jesús, retiraba todo lo dicho de que le caía bien!

Tocaron nuevamente a la puerta.

― ¡No dejes que entre! –le susurro histéricamente al oído Alfred a Obama.

―Pase―

―Buenas tardes señor presidente –Arthur estaba en la puerta, haciendo una inclinación –Felicidades por su discurso de hoy, lo encontré inspirados

―Buenas tardes Arthur, y muchas gracias pero por favor no seas tan formal, pasa y toma asiento. ¿Vienes a ver a Alfred no? –señalo con su pulgar atrás de él ―Pues te diré que es un cobarde que…

― ¡No soy cobarde!―exclamó Alfred saliendo de atrás de Barack Obama enfadado. El presidente era algo más alto que él y lo tapaba

―Ah, te dije que allí estaba. Chicos, me gustaría acompañarlos, pero yo y Michelle cenaremos con la Reina. Sean libres de quedarse aquí –prosiguió mirando a Arthur y tomando su chaqueta –Me alegra que se lleven tan bien.

―Señor no me deje con él, no me deje con…―la puerta se cerró en su nariz, y golpeó la puerta enfadado.

―No seas tan escandaloso –le dijo Arthur desde el sillón ― ¿Te da miedo quedarte a solas conmigo?― dijo cerrando los ojos con suficiencia y cruzando la pierna

― ¡No soy escandaloso!―gritó dándose la vuelta ― ¡Y no me da miedo nada! –dijo sentándose al otro lado del sillón.

―Claro. En fin, tu presidente es un hombre admirable. Su discurso fue bastante bueno.

― ¿Bastante bueno? ¡Fue el mejor! –exclamó dándose la vuelta para ver a Arthur. Quien se encontraba muy muy cerca.―¿Q-que?

―Hace mucho que no te veía―murmuró el inglés, antes de darle un beso a Alfred. Uno largo y profundo.

―Bastardo―dijo Alfred, antes de tomar el control de la situación, tomando el rostro de Arthur con las dos manos y besándole a su vez. Le separa los labios, explora lentamente el interior de su boca, le acaricia la lengua. Es de esos besos que conocen la boca del otro. Alfred se pregunta vagamente en su interior si la Reina sabrá de ese comportamiento de Arthur, antes de olvidar todo lo demás porque en ese momento una mano le está subiendo la camiseta y acariciando abajo, abajo, cada vez más abajo…

―Ejem ejem, no me hagan caso, se me olvido el reloj. Pero ustedes sigan―el presidente pasa enfrente de ellos tapándose los ojos, y Alfred se siente adolescente descubierto por su padre

–Esto no es lo que…

―Yo no sé nada, adiós, adiós.

Barack Obama cierra la puerta detrás de él. Adentro se oye ruidos como de gatos peleándose y gritos de "¡Es tu culpa idiota!" y "¡Es la tuya por no cerrar la puerta!"

Se frota los ojos. Por eso les pagan tanto a los presidentes, piensa. Pero al menos, que bueno que se lleven bien. Se pone el reloj y se va.

* * *

><p>So uh. Reviews?<p>

A quien le interese el discurso de Obama...se encuentra aqui:

http:/ iipdigital. usembassy. gov/ st/spanish/ texttrans/2011/05/20110526132411x0.3165051. html (quitandole espacios)


End file.
